Trouble in North Africa
by Blitz190
Summary: Rommel's Afrika korps found a strange temple along with a strange purple colored pod...
1. Chapter 1

Trouble in North Africa

"Sir! Sir!" Yelled a young lieutenant. The year is 1941...or so it seems... The location is near Egypt in North Africa. "What is it lieutenant?" Asked Erwin Rommel himself.

"We found something, something massive!"

"Well what is it?"

"A temple of some kind!"

"Interesting we will search it immediately!"

The lieutenant gets into his panzer 4 as Rommel gets into his captured half track and they set off.

"Captain Marseille is our escort sir!" Said the driver

"Good tell him to land once we reach this temple" replied Rommel

"Yes sir!"

They reach the strange temple and Marseille lands

"So this is that temple I keep hearing about." Says Marseille

"Apparently Captain" Rommel replies

"It looks like it was blown up!"

"Maybe it was."

"Well lets go!" Marseille said as he pulled a PPK from his holster

The group walks into the temple finding strange carvings all over the walls

"What the hell is this?" Said one of the soldiers

"Who knows" replies Marseille

"Do you see anything sir?" Asks one of the soldiers

"Yes...it's a coffin of some kind with more carvings!" Rommel replies

Everyone is looking at the strange coffin.

"It's metal!?" Marseille says surprised

"It's purple!" Said another soldier

"It's impossible!" Says Rommel

Rommel stands in front of of the group and gives a short speech

"Gentlemen we are clearly facing beings not of our time. We must be carful and can't break ANYTHING. A collaboration with the British would be very helpful now but can not be done. We must do this ourselves. Now we must open the strange coffin.

The men all grab it and pull hard.

"What the hell is that thing!" Screams one of the soldiers

Inside the purple pod lies a grey skinned, multi lipped, massive being in worn out golden armor...

"We are facing beings not of this world..." Rommel said...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

24 hours after the opening of the pod the being is still unconscious. Rommel wrote in a journal.

"Sir?" Marseille asked

"What is it Marseille?" Asked Rommel

"That thing is waking up!"

"What! Incredible!"

The two run to the large tent where the creature is laying on a table

"Gruuggg" the creature groaned

"Is he injured?" Rommel asked

"Yes sir both legs are broken he must have taken a bad fall." Replied Otto

"Max are any other bones broken?" Asked Marseille

"I'm no doctor jochen" replied Max

"Then get him some bandages he's bleeding out!"

"Alright Alright"

"Get me some water to Max" said Otto

"Why?"

"To wake this thing up."

"Don't just dump it on him!" Said Rommel in a serious tone

"Fine we'll pour the water slowly" replies Otto

Max returns with the water and a bread stick

"Thanks for the water Max...why do you have a bread stick?" Said Otto

"The Italians gave it to me" Max replied smiling

They pour the water on the creature's face and it wakes up

"Who?! What!? How?!" Yelled the creature in a very startled voice

"State your name, rank, affiliation and race!" Said Rommel in a very stern voice

"Who are you? How did I get here? How did you capture me!" Yelled the creature

"Answer the damn questions!" Yelled Rommel

"Answer mine first!" Yelled the creature

"Marseille shoot him in the leg now!" Yelled Rommel who was quite angry

"Yes sir!" Marseille pulled out a Mauser C96 that Max gave him and shot the creature's leg

"Aaaahhhhhhh" screamed the creature in agony

"Ready to answer them now?" Said Rommel

"Fine fine my name is Thel Vadamee i am of the Sangheili race I am the arbiter of the covenant empire and I out rank you captain" the creature replied in a first fearful then stern voice

"I am Field Marshal Erwin Rommel of the Afrika Korps and I out rank you." Rommel replied

"I do my rank is above field marshall"

"In your army but not mine! We have no such rank!"

"Well what year is it...your weapons are primitive to mine." Replied Thel

"It's 1941"

"WHAT THATS IMPOSSIBLE IT WAS 2552 WHEN I WAS SEND ON MY MISSION?!"

"2552?! Incredible..." Replied Rommel


End file.
